Especiales
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: La visiones de la sacerdotisa se cumplier0n, y el destino del Santuario ahora estaba en manos de tres pequeños niños recién nacidos… ¿Qué es lo que le depara el destino a esos niños… y a sus padres? Continuacion de 'Celos y envidias'


Especiales.

**Resumen:** La visiones de la sacerdotisa se cumplier0n, y el destino del Santuario ahora estaba en manos de tres pequeños niños recién nacidos… ¿Qué es lo que le depara el destino a esos niños… y a sus padres?

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Pareja:** Shun-Milo.

**Clasificación:** Romance-Drama.

**Advertencias:** Lemon-MPreg.

**Notas:** Por fin el Prologo de la segunda parte de 'Celos y envidias'.

**Fecha:** 01/08/2010.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Especiales.**

**Prólogo.**

Eran los gritos más atroces que había escuchado en su vida, cargados de dolor y miedo, mesclado con el más amplio abanico de improperios e insultos que ni siquiera él conocía.

Había mucha gente corriendo, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, mientras a é solamente le temblaban las piernas, permaneciendo inmóvil y sin reacción. Miro hacia un lado, donde Zahira parecía una más de las estatuas que adornaban el templo, un cuerpo esculpido en mármol blanco, al que solo le faltaba estirarse unos centímetros para tocas y sostener el friso.

Y de repente todo se detuvo, ya no más corridas ni apuros. Y en el silencio aprehensivo de los que esperaban allí afuera, una nueva vida rompió en llanto.

Alguien desde dentro de la habitación le anuncio a Sahori que era un varón, mientras a su lado Zahira se limitaba a sonreír y a tomar nota de todo.

"Un varón", pensó Milo, retrocediendo sin pensarlo dos veces, ya había estado mucho tiempo allí, él ya… había cumplido con su 'deber'; ahora solo pensaba en salir de aquel templo.

Su cabeza estaba demasiado abrumada de ideas, difíciles de ordenar; pero una titilo con fuerza en su mente: 'Sal de allí'. Su inconsciencia fue más rápida que todo su cuerpo, y antes de que su cerebro le ordenara a sus piernas ponerse en movimiento, el ya estaba fuera… respirando el aire fresco de la madrugada de Grecia.

No estaba dispuesto a saber más nada, ya ni siquiera se sentía cómodo estando en el Santuario, solo se sentía protegido entre los grandes muros de su templo.

Camino a toda prisa, saltando los escalones que parecían más pequeños y en mayor cantidad que cuando había subido por ellos. El llanto del niño recién nacido le retumbaba dentro de los oídos, como si hubiese traído consigo a aquel pequeño dentro de la cabeza.

Respiro tranquilo cuando cerro los portones del frente de su casa, dejando todo aquello de lo que no quería saber nada del otro lado, y con esa acción el llanto dentro de su cabeza también quedo fuera.

—Estoy en casa… —Se dijo a sí mismo, murmurando a media voz en medio de la oscuridad de su templo. Intento dirigirse hacia su cuarto, pero pronto choco contra una silla, dejando caer al suelo las cosas que se apilaban sobre esta.

—Si enciendes una luz, al menos… evitarías golpear con todo a tu paso.

La voz lo sobre salto, trayendo una luz consigo, él habría creído que aun estaba dormido. Recogió todo en silencio, sin decir una palabra, casi y ni siquiera había alzado sus ojos para verlo.

Un cerillo se encendió y le dio a la habitación más iluminación, encendiendo la vieja lámpara de aceite de la cocina. Shun pudo ver de inmediato porque estaba tan oscuro, las puertas del templo estaban cerradas, y… raramente lo estaban.

—¿Cómo esta afrodita? —Pregunto, sintiendo que algo estaba mal, no le gustaba la cara que traía Milo.

—Bien, tiene unos pulmones muy buenos… no me quede mucho. Sé que fue un varón…

Milo le comento de manera ausente, como si la noticia del nuevo nacimiento solo le causara tristeza y dolor. Shun sin embargo, pareció relajarse y sonrió feliz al saber que ambos estaban bien, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el semblante del Escorpión. ¿Qué razón tenía para estar así, si no había ninguna mala noticia?

No pudo hacerle ninguna pregunta, cuando Milo volvió a tirar algunas cosas sobre la mesa, el llanto inundo el templo y los asusto a los dos por igual. Shun volvió hacia el cuarto, dejándole la lámpara a Milo.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa. —El Santo Dorado pidió disculpas, al entrar al cuarto, mientras Shun trataba de calmar al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, sin mucho éxito al parecer.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Milo?

Milo lo vio fijamente, enfrentado por primera vez que volvió a entrar en su templo, los ojos verdes de Shun. Camino hasta donde su compañero acunaba algo que no era más que un manojo de mantas a simple vista, a pesar de que no sentía las piernas como suyas. Corrió las mantas con sus manos solo para ver lo que estas protegían.

—No quiero que viva lo mismo que nosotros, Shun.

Ese era su miedo, su temor… saber que algo más grande le esperaba. Milo suspiro, antes no lo había pensado, pero llevaba muchos días velando el sueño tranquilo e inocente, observando que a pesar de que los cabellos rubios eran suyos, todos los demás rasgos se parecían a Shun.

—No quiero que Maia viva en el Santuario.

Su corazón latía de manera acelerada, aun no entendía las razones del porque el nacimiento del último de los que eran 'elegidos' lo había puesto en ese estado; pero sabía lo que no quería para su propia sangre… su hija.

Quizás lo que tuviera que hacer no se comparaba con ser un Santo, tal vez era algo que ni siquiera ellos pudieran llegar a manejar… y eso lo aterraba, no quería que tal responsabilidad recayera en sus hombros.

Shun supo reconocer el miedo en los ojos azules, y entendió también que no había sido el único en pensar algo como eso. Pero a diferencia de Milo, Shun tenía un presentimiento, algo que le decía que Maia no correría ningún peligro.

—Sé lo que sientes, Milo… pero no podemos simplemente llevárnosla. —Acaricio su rostro con una mano, sosteniendo a la pequeña en su brazo izquierdo, con sumo cuidado. —De seguro pronto nos dirán algo más acerca de todo esto… además, piénsalo; tal vez hasta que la profecía se cumpla pasaran muchos años, ella ya estará grande y podrá con todo.

—Claro que si… —Milo sonrió a pesar de todos sus pensamientos negativos. —Porque es tu hija, ¿no?

Shun evito la risa para tratar de no volver a despertarla, recordaba muy bien esa discusión y las palabras tan feas que se había dicho, por suerte ahora no eran más que bromas personales, de pareja. Beso los labios apretados del Escorpión, parándose en puntas de pie para salvar aquellos centímetros que Milo le sacaba en ventaja, aun le dolía la cicatriz a un costado de su vientre, así que sus movimientos eran terriblemente reducidos.

—Si… y tuya. ¡Ahora intenta relajarte! —Le pidió mientras lo arrastraba junto con ellos de vuelta a la cama.

La niña quedo entre los dos, sabía que Milo la necesitaba cerca para dormir tranquilo, así que por esa noche… estaba bien.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Por fin! POOOR FIIIN… acabe con, al menos, el prólogo de la segunda parte de 'Celos y envidias'.

Se me complico por que, no les voy a mentir; soy muy vaga… sé que eso no es excusa, pero si vieran el enorme montón de papeles que tengo de fanfics a medio terminar y terminados, a ustedes tampoco les darían ganas de meter la mano allí.

Solo espero que les guste…


End file.
